Demons of Sanctuary
by Crabcakemonster
Summary: InuYashaSaint Seiya Crossover! Naraku and the Inu gang get frozen and emerge in our time. Naraku teams up with Saga and Eris. Can Inu and the Saints stop them? First story. R&R Please have mercy!
1. Chapter 1 Inu in the ice Cave

Chapter 1-Inu in the Ice Cave

by Merlin Storm

Area: Ice Cave of the Murder Valley, Japan- Time: Feudal Era

Naraku let lose a ferocious cackle. He, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku and Hakudoushi(One of Narakus later incarnations who hasn't appeared in America yet. He's an immortal, blue haired, scythe wielding child.) had all traveled to the Murder Valley with most of the Shikon jewel. They had fought Koga and stolen his shards. Yvonne the Ice Hag, one of Narakus accomplices, had given them refuge in her cave. As usual InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Myoga, and Kirara had followed them. Naraku wanted them to do that. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Kikyo were there as well. He hadn't counted on this.

It didn't matter. Naraku lifted his fragment and brought Goshinki and the twins back to life. "Attack my children!" he screamed. The incarnations and the heroes engaged in magnificent battle. Naraku sent out one of his tentacles and grabbed Kagome's shards from her backsack. He then took the shard from Kohaku's back and handed the shards to Yvonne. She put the shards in her palm and froze them back together. Naraku took back the jewel and cackled. As he did so, Kagome aimed her arrow at the jewel and fired. The arrow grazed the jewel and seven shards broke off. Five shot through the ceiling and across the earth. The other two fell into Kagomes arms. The blast of light that was emitted from the beam made the entire cave shake. A wall collapsed and a colossal wave washed through the cave. Only InuYasha and Kagome escaped being frozen solid by hopping on Kirara and flying off.

"The others were frozen solid in the cave!" ,thought Inu, "They died along with Naraku. There's nothing more I can do. I've gotta get Kagome to her own time. She's been injured!"

As Inu rushed to the well, he thought Naraku was dead. Oh, how he was wrong.

Next Chapter-Naraku's Search

Don't worry. The Saints will come in in about Chapter 3 or 4


	2. Chapter 2 Naraku's Search

Chapter 2: Naraku's Search

Area –Kagome's Home Time-Our Time

"Whew…." thought InuYasha, "That was a close one." He looked down at Kagome lying on the bed. Grampa had said that she'd be fine. In the mean time Inu decided to take rest on the couch. Before he could shut his eyes he heard these words from the T.V.: "A recent mudslide in the notorious Murder Valley has unearthed an ice cave in which contains actual frozen human bodies. They have been sent to a museum for study. The mudslide is believed to have been started by the saints of Athena who….." "ZZZzzzzz….."

Area –Sanctuary- Gemini House

Saga stared blankly out the window. It was times like this that he was glad that a Shikon jewel Shard was embedded in his helmet. He never truly died. That idiot Saori was in Japan and Roshi was left in charge. He'll be no trouble at all, thought Saga; The Gold Saints will fall soon afterwards. "Oh brother…." came a voice from the shadows of his room. Like a snake, Eris crept out of the shadows. "I see you were defeated to." the dark goddess said. "It's only a minor setback," spoke the war god, "all I need is the Shikon Jewel and I can bring back our Saints stronger than they ever were!" "Then it seems you are closer to your goal than ever." came a smooth sounding voice from the shadows. "Who are you?" asked Saga. A man with long black hair and tentacles came forth from the shadows. "I am Naraku." Eris let out a startled gasp. "You mean to tell me that you are the same Naraku that let hordes of demons across Japan? asked Saga. "The very same." said the demon. He held out his hand and showed Saga and Eris the glowing gem. "If we unite the gem with our shards we will have have total control over the earth. Are you in?" asked the demon. Saga and Eris were surprised at first but they both smiled a wicked grin at each other. "We're in."

Next Chapter- Marin Escapes


	3. Chapter 3 Marin’s Escape

Chapter 3- Marin's Escape

Area- Sanctuary, Time-Present

"By order of the Popes, I am here to execute you!" The voice came from behind Marin. She recognized the voice. "Shina…." "Your time has come Marin." "Don't be ridiculous. Dohko would never send you to kill me." "Dohko isn't in charge anymore. Pope Ares and Pope Naraku are." "What!" "Enough talk. Thunder Cobra!"

Marin prepared to be hit. Several seconds came by. She felt nothing. As her eyes slowly opened……"Oh my God! Aioria!" Aioria stood in front of her, without his Leo Cloth on. Blood dripped from the arm that he had used to block the blow. "The Gold Saints are captured and the Silver Saints are possessed. But, since you were the only Silver Saint in Sanctuary wearing a Cloth at the time when the Popes cast their spell, the power didn't affect you." Aioria said. Marin thought back. She had been training"So they sent me to kill you. Thunder Cobra!" Aioria took the blow again. "Get out of here! Warn Seiya!" Marin ran as fast as she could. An unseen tear dripped down, under her mask.

Place- Kagome's home

InuYasha walked outside. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. What a crummy day, he thought. "What the…." In front of the half demon was the bleeding body of a woman in a mask.

Next Chapter- InuYasha Saves Marin

Sorry 4 the wait! o yeah- Saga is host 4 the god Ares and the Gold Saint of Gemini


	4. Chapter 4 InuYasha Saves Marin

Chapter 4 InuYasha saves Marin

Kagome's Home Our Time

Inu stared at the body. He reached his hand at her mask(where most of the blood was coming from). "NOT SO FAST!" came a voice from the Higurashi Shrine Tree. Two figures came down from the branches. "I am Pavo Saint Shiva and this is…" "I am Tarantula Saint Arachne!" "I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE! IF YOU HURT THIS GIRL, I'M GONNA BLUDGER YOU TO DEATH!" Inu swiped his claws across their bodies. A smug look came across their faces. They raised their hands to attack. An excruciatingly painful noise rocketed through the shrine. Shiva and Arachne both disintegrated into black smoke. Their cloths took the forms of a peacock and spider, then floated away(back 2 Sanctuary).

Inside Higurashi House

"Oh, Kagome! You're up!" "Yeah. But I'm not feeling so well after what happened…" "Did Gramps tell ya' about me finding that girl with the mask?" "Yes. How is she doing?" "She stopped bleeding, but I had nothing 2 do with it. It just stopped… She's awake. She wouldn't let me touch her mask. She said something about love or death…." "But who is she?" Queue Marin: "I am Marin, Saint of Aquila and protector of the goddess Athena." Inu: "What the hell are you talking about!" Marin: "Never mind. Athena will explain everything to you. Miss Higurashi, Lord InuYasha, come with me."

Next Chapter- In the House of Athena

Don't worry- I'll explain about Shiva and Arachne later!


End file.
